Avengers - Ghost Warrior
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: When Nazi items are found in the hands of an Eastern European bureaucrat a small team of Avengers is sent in. Upon being compromised, the team's leader, Ms. Marvel is captured. When Colonel Fury is asked to send a team back in, he is authorized to send in a Ghost Warrior, a genetically grown super soldier that Ms. Marvel becomes drawn to. Rated M for violence, language, and later.
1. Disaster

**Part 1 – Disaster**

Nick Fury paced in front of the Avengers' Briefing Table in the Helicarrier, seated at the table was Daredevil, Captain America, Ms. Marvel, and Wolverine.

"Welcome everyone," Colonel Fury said, "Let's be brief," he pressed a small button on the console in front of him which pulled up the image of a small Eastern European Country in the rough shape of a bean, "Des'teria, a small slice of nowhere bordering Europe and Russia," he then switched the channel so it was showing a European woman about five-foot-six wearing a grey business suit with red hair, "Also happens to be home to one Arlene Rochelle who in recent years has taken an interest in rare European Artifacts," he switched the screen to show spy footage of men digging up wooden boxes which were embellished with Nazi Swastikas, "Spy images show that these artifacts are Nazi in nature. As of right now, we have no idea what the items she dug up are, but we know they're not good news to us."

"What's our objective, Colonel," Steve asked.

"Right now," Colonel Fury asked, "We need to know what these items are," he switched the screen to show a map of the area surrounding a small town, "You'll infiltrate Des'teria from the air, and make your way to the Rochelle castle," he switched the screen to reveal the picture of a very gothic-like castle surrounded by forests on all sides, "It's only a short hike to the castle. Once you arrive, you'll make your way into the castle, and assess the situation when it comes to those boxes. If they are harmless you are to exfil. If they are dangerous then you know your objective."

"What would be our standard mode for destruction for if we should find the contents of the crates to be dangerous," Steve asked.

"Any means necessary," Colonel Fury said, "Until you determine otherwise, we will go off the assumption that that crates are harmless and so are the guards. Lethal force will not be authorized until the contents are proven to be dangerous."

"Who's in charge of this one Colonel," Wolverine asked.

"This one is a team effort," Colonel Fury said before looking at Ms. Marvel, "Ms. Marvel will be in charge on this one, and I expect you to follow her rules to the 'T'."

"Yes, sir," Wolverine said.

 _Des'teria airspace_ …

"Keep the jet just off the radar," Captain America said as he directed the pilot, "We'll signal you when we're ready for extraction."

The pilot gave Cap a thumbs up as he kept his eyes on the controls.

Captain America walked back to the back of the quinjet where he took his seat next to Matt, "You think there's a chance that there are lethal weapons there," he asked.

"It's not about what I think," Steve said, "It's about the evidence."

"Maybe you should be the lawyer," Matt said as he fixed the buckle on his boots.

"What would you do then," Steve asked.

"Five minutes out Captain," the pilot said.

"Copy that," Steve said as he pulled his mask over his head, "Let's go, Avengers."

The back gate on the jet lowered as the team strapped on their chutes.

The light in the cabin glowed red, "Standby," the pilot said before the light flashed green, "Go! Go! Go!"

As Matt, Steve, and Wolverine jumped, the jet made a sharp 90-degree turn as they made their way to the ground.

As they were falling toward the ground, Steve checked his altitude meter, once they hit 1,500 meters, they pulled their chutes.

As they landed, Carol was leaning against a tree rubbing her knuckles on her chest before checking them, "What took you so long," she asked.

"Zip it toots," Wolverine said.

"Cram the bickering," Steve said, "We've got a job to do so let's do it."

The team then set off for the castle, the woods of Des'teria are in no way the most beautiful woods in the world, but they certainly are a sight to behold, especially at night with a starry night sky above.

It is amazing what someone could see when you look up at the night sky on a calm, Des'teria night: Ursa Major could be seen perfectly just to the northwest of the way the team was walking.

During the Second World War many Gypsies and Jews fleeing the Nazis took up refuge in the woods because they are very easy to hide in and they are very peaceful at night.

The exterior of the castle could have been something out of a horror movie such as Frankenstein or the Wolf Man that you would see lightning around.

The guards standing outside the entrance to the lower levels of the castle were dressed in tuxedos that could have come from Saville Row in London and carried FERFRANS SOAR rifles.

"Matt, with me," Steve said as he snuck around to the bushes just next to one of the guards.

Matt snuck around to the opposite side, and as Steven whistled, the guard closest to him turned to see Steve throw his shield, striking him in the forehead, and knocking him out cold with a thick 'twang'.

The second guard raised his rifle only for a pole attached to a rope knocked the gun from his hand, and then fling around his neck as he was dragged into the bushes.

The guard struggled to breathe as he struggled against the rope, as he grabbed at it, it felt more like a wire than a piece of rope, but he had nothing else to say as he suddenly felt his whole world getting darker and darker before finally falling completely unconscious.

Matt let the guard fall to the ground, and whistled, signaling Wolverine and Carol forward.

"Nice one, ladies," Wolverine said.

"Anything," Steve asked as he pointed down the hall.

Wolverine knelt down next to the entrance, "I can smell two guards," he said, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Wolverine," Carol said, "We need to think this through."

"Think what through boy scout," Wolverine asked as he charged down the tunnel.

"Wolverine," Steve exclaimed, "Stop," he then picked up his shield, "Insubordinate son of a bitch!"

Wolverine ran down the hallway, the two guards heard the rapid approach of footsteps only to see Wolverine jump out of the shadows, and attack them.

The first guard raised his rifle only for Wolverine to slice it in two with his claws, then spin around and nail the second on the chin with his fist.

The first fell backward against the wall, and drew his pistol only for Wolverine to kick it out of his hand, then nail the second between the legs.

Wolverine then grabbed the second by the front of his shirt, head-butted him once, then threw him into the first guard, and kicked them both against the back wall, knocking them out cold.

As they slumped against the ground, the team ran up to him and looked down to see the guards lying there.

"How's that," Wolverine asked.

"Don't ever question my orders again," Carol said, "You could have easily gotten us compromised."

"But I didn't," Wolverine said.

"That's not the fucking point," Carol said, "I'm in charge of this mission! Never do anything without my permission! That's how we survive, and that is how we thrive!"

"Take it easy there blondie," Wolverine said, "We've thrived plenty on missions like this," he walked up to the door, pulled the security key of the nearest guard, and opened the door, "It's the tried and true method."

"Brute force is not always the answer," Carol said as she, Steve, and Matt followed Wolverine into the castle.

As they were moving through the tunnels underneath the castle, they found two guards standing watch over a large, metal door.

"Steve," Carol asked.

"I got this," Steve said as he tossed his shield down the hall.

The shield rebounded off the far wall, of the door, and then struck both guards on the side of their heads before returning to Steve.

"Nice one," Carol said.

As they walked up to the door, Ms. Marvel picked up one of the guards keycards and unlocked the door. The door which was a triple-thick twelve-layer steel door with ten-inch thick steel locks that once open made Steve say, "That's a big door."

"Yep," Wolverine said as he entered to see the boxes marked with Nazi markings, "Bingo."

The four of them then walked up to the nearest box, Wolverine extended his claws, placed them underneath the lid of the box, and with a simple flick cracked open the top of the box.

"Here we go," Steve said as he lifted the lid, and found what everyone was hoping they would find.

Inside the box was a series of unusual weapons that were formed in the shape of Star Trek Phaser Rifles, but had an unusual glowing power source, "I know that source," Carol said, "It's a Kree Cosmic Battery."

"Hydra must have found them, and engineered them to be used in their weapons," Steven said.

"Or mass-produced them," Matt said, "There are four other crates underneath this one," he then pointed to the other end of the room, "There are also five over there," he pointed to the left corner of the room, "Five more over there," he then pointed against the left wall, "And there," he then pointed to the back wall, "And over there."

"How many more did they make," Steve asked.

"I'll call it in," Carol said as she planted two fingers to her earpiece, "Mother Bird calling Nest, Nest comes in."

"This is Nest," Colonel Fury said, "Status Mother Bird."

"Mother Bird confirms the presence of Nazi weaponry," Ms. Marvel said, "We're preparing to scuttle the weapons and exfil."

"I'd hate to break up the party," Wolverine said as he raised a finger, "But we have company."

"Set charges, six minutes," Steve said as he threw the shoulder bag he brought with him on the ground, then handed two packs of Stark Industries implosion charges to Matt, and another two to Carol before slapping one on the crate they were in front of and setting the time.

"Nest, Mother Bird moving to scuttle weapons," Ms. Marvel said before switching channels, "Sky King we are ready for extraction."

"Sky King copies," the pilot said, "ETA six minutes."

As Carol and Matt set their timers, Steve and Wolverine ran over to the entrance where Steve quickly picked up one of the SOARs that had been set up on a weapon's rack next to the area the guards were running to them from.

"See if you can find us an exit," Steve said as he aimed the SOAR down the hall.

"Find us an exit," Wolverine said, "I'm the best fighter we've got. I'll take care of this."

"Wolverine," Carol said, "Don't you dare!"

"Sorry darling," Wolverine said, "But this is my job," he then took off running down the corridor.

"Shit," Steve said, "Total asshole."

"Finish the charges," Carol said as she flew down the passage after Wolverine, "I'll get him."

As she flew down the passage, she could hear the sound of gunfire, and the sound of metal slicing through flesh.

As she reached Wolverine she saw that multiple soldiers under Arlene's employ lying on the ground.

"Let's go," Carol said as she grabbed Wolverine, "We don't have time for this."

As she began dragging Wolverine down the corridor, a series of bulbous energy blasts barely missed the two of them.

"Now we can run," Wolverine said as he and Carol moved as fast as they could away from the hostiles.

"Let's move," Carol said as she and Wolverine made for the exit, passing Steve and Matt.

The team ran out of the castle to see their jet setting down just a few hundred yards away.

"Ride's here," Steve said as he turned around to let off a few controlled bursts towards the hostiles running toward them.

"Those charges should go off in…" Wolverine checked his watch, "Five, four, three, two…" nothing.

"Wolverine," Steve asked.

"I set my watch to those timers," Wolverine said, "There should be have been several very small bangs."

"They must have disabled the timers," Carol said, "Get back to the jet and get out of here. I'll be right behind you."

"What," Steve asked as he reloaded his rifle, "You want us to leave you?"

"That's an order Captain," Carol said, "I am in charge of this mission. Get to the jet, and go! I'll only be a short while."

"Alright," Steve said as he tossed the rifle aside, "Let's go!"

Steve, Matt, and Wolverine ran as fast as they could toward the jet which took off the second they jumped aboard.

"Where's Ms. Marvel," the pilot asked.

"She'll be right behind us," Steve said, "She ordered us to run!"

Flying straight through the guards was no problem, but as she was approaching the entrance to the area they found the weapons, one of the guards managed to get a good shot off with the pulse rifle he was using, and the shock sent Carol to the ground.

Carol stood up, and watched as several other hostiles came running at her, Carol knocked the man's weapon aside, and planted her open hand into the man's chest, sending him flying backward.

She then picked up his rifle and chucked it as hard as she could toward his partner with the pulse rifle.

The rifle struck the guard in the forehead and sent him falling to the ground.

Carol quickly ran back into the room, but as she was rearming the charges, another one of the guards had picked up another one of the pulse rifles, and fired, launching Carol against the right wall.

"Sorry about that babe," the guard said as he walked up to Ms. Marvel, and held the rifle in her face, "But I can't have you destroying these weapons.

"Too late," Ms. Marvel said as she grabbed the end of the guard's gun, and shoved the barrel of the gun to touch the _ON_ button.

The gun was sucked into the implosion along with the other weapons as Carol smirked.

The guard smirked back before planting his boot into her face, knocking her out cold, the power source in the Kree energy source obviously draining her powers.

 _Back on the Helicarrier_ …

"She told you to leave her behind, and now she's been captured," Colonel Fury exclaimed, "Believe it or not Captain if she talks we're all fucked. She's the Avengers' poster girl, and she is among one of the most highly-regarded Meta-Humans in all of existence."

"She got herself into this mess," Wolverine said.

"What got her into this mess is that you can't follow the most basic order," Steven said as he slammed his fist on the table, "She told you not to go, and you disobeyed her!"

"HEY," Colonel Fury yelled, "You can play the blame game later. Right now all we need to be concerned about is getting our poster girl back. I have to go to the council, and hopefully, they have an idea."

 _The council meeting_ …

"We know she's alive," the U.S. SHIELD Ambassador asked.

"She's too valuable to kill," Colonel Fury said, "She's one of SHIELD's greatest assets, and knowing her as a former AFSOC operative, she won't give anything up until it's too late for them."

"I have trained special forces soldiers all over the world," the British SHIELD Ambassador said, "If she's as good as you say she is she should hold out for a long time."

"Thank you, Ambassador," Colonel Fury said, "I would like to send another team of Avengers back in to get her out."

"I'm sorry Colonel," the Chinese SHIELD Ambassador said, "We cannot authorize such a strike. Ms. Rochelle will be expecting another attack. I'm afraid the Avengers need to be left out of this. However, there is another option you should consider."

Colonel Fury's tablet lit up with a project he didn't want to see, "Anything but that," he said.

"This is the only chance we're going to get to test the prototype," the U.S. Ambassador said.

"That's the reason I don't want to field these," Colonel Fury said, "They're unproven, untested, and dangerous."

"They're also programmable, expendable, engineered to be better, and they technically don't exist so SHIELD'S hands are clean," the British Ambassador said, "This is what we're authorizing Colonel if you want her back, this is the way out."

The councilors then disappeared leaving the Colonel to sigh in defeat, they were right of course, as they mostly were.

The Helicarrier's top secret science center already housed one of the weapons in case such an incident arose.

As he walked in, he immediately saw what the council was talking to him about, a large seven-foot long capsule, and inside was a six-foot-three human male with Caucasian skin, a muscular build exactly identical to Captain America's, a white tribal tattoo on the left side of his face, and snow-white hair.

The Ghost Warrior Project: a combination of science and technology to produce genetically superior soldiers. No official identity, no one to use against them, no one to miss them, nothing to lose, nothing to remember except waking up, and carrying out your missions.

 _The real action comes next_ …


	2. Ghost's Birth

**Part 2 – The First Ghost**

Colonel Fury placed his hand on the hand-print analyzer, and with a quick discharge of steam, the capsule opened, and the first Ghost Warrior SHIELD would activate opened his eyes and took in a large lung-full of air before sitting up in the capsule.

What the Colonel wasn't expecting was the Ghost Warrior's eyes were silver and had no pupil.

As he swung his feet off the edge of the capsule, he stepped down onto the floor and stumbled a little bit before standing upright in front of the Colonel.

"Colonel Fury sir," he said as he saluted him.

"What is your designation trooper," Colonel Fury asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have one, sir," the Ghost Warrior said, "Since Ghost Warriors aren't naturally born we aren't given names. Seeing as I am the first, and there is no protocol for this situation it would only seem natural that as you woke me up, it should fall to you to give me a name, Colonel."

"Ok," Colonel Fury said, he pondered for a few moments before speaking, "Ok, your first name is… Barrett and your last name is… White."

"Barrett," he said, "Barrett White, it has a nice ring to it. I like it."

"Good, because you will respond to either that or Captain," Colonel Fury said as he walked over to a small shelf, and picked out a SHIELD Agent suit: a pair of black leather boots, blue slacks, a thick black leather belt, a white under-shirt, and a long-sleeve blue zip-up shirt with the SHIELD symbol on both arms with three metallic silver bands running around the left arm, "Because that's the rank I am assigning you."

"Thank you, Colonel," Barrett said as he was handed the uniform by Colonel Fury.

"Put that on, and let's get to work," Colonel Fury said.

"Yes sir," Barrett said.

The undershirt was the first thing on, then the slacks, the socks that came with the boots, the boots themselves, then the shirt which zipped up with ease, and then finally the belt.

"The colors work on you," Colonel Fury said, "Welcome to SHIELD."

"Thank you, Colonel," Barrett said.

"Come on, I've got your first assignment," Colonel Fury said.

"Yes sir," Barrett said as he followed the Colonel out of the room.

"What are you trained to specialize in Captain," Colonel Fury asked.

"I was designed for unconventional warfare and espionage," Barrett said as they entered the elevator to the main level, "With specialties in long-range engagements, hand-to-hand combat, social arts, and stealth."

"Perfect," Colonel Fury said as the elevator began climbing, "Your first objective is a P.O.W. rescue."

"Another SHIELD agent," Barrett asked as the elevator opened on the main floor, and they stepped out.

"No," Colonel Fury said, "Someone much more important."

"An Avenger," Barrett asked.

"Yes," Colonel Fury said, "Ms. Marvel."

"Carol Danvers," Barrett asked, "She's been captured?"

"Here's the report," Colonel Fury said as he handed Barrett the after-action report.

"So the HYDRA discovered ancient Kree batteries, and used them to create advanced weapons for the Nazis," Barrett said, "You sent a four-man strike team in to ascertain what they were, and thanks to Wolverine, Ms. Marvel was captured."

"That is correct," Colonel Fury said, "Right now the Council refuses to grant permission to send in another strike team."

As Barrett and Colonel Fury were moving through the ship, Barrett noticed that everyone was looking at him differently, then again not that many of them had white hair, silver eyes, and just showed up.

"That's why you woke me up," Barrett said.

"Yes," Colonel Fury said as they entered the Helicarrier's armory, "I would like to keep you here and test you further before we send you out into the field being as you're the first of your kind. But we don't have a choice, Carol Danvers is very important to our operations, and we need her out of there."

"How am I going in," Barrett asked.

"Anyway you want," Colonel Fury said as he stood across the table from Barrett, a plethora of weapons laid out in front of him, "With whatever weapon you want."

Barrett was very quick to gravitate toward the knives first, what his hand first fell on was an M9 Bayonet, "To big," he said as he put it back before picking up a standard Karambit, "Too small," his eyes then fell on a medium-sized knife, what he picked up was a Huntsman knife with a six-inch blade and a five-inch handle, "Perfect," he holstered the knife, and placed it on the opposite side of the table from where Colonel Fury was standing.

Barrett instantly knew what he wanted when he saw it: a Springfield Armory TRP with an olive drab finish, wood grips, and a threaded barrel. Upon closer inspection, there were several other features: a bored chamber, custom skeleton trigger, Novak night sight, combat hammer, beveled mag well, ambidextrous safety, and an extended slide stop and release.

Barrett placed the pistol next to the knife, "Rifle," Colonel Fury asked.

Barrett walked around the table before finding something he could work with: a custom Vektor R5 with a UTG quad rail mount, ERGO rail covers, an Aimpoint sight and a 3x Aimpoint magnifier.

Placing the gun against his shoulder, he did a quick sight check: very dead on. He then checked the bolt: smoother than a glass of whiskey.

"Never knew a long-range specialist would like an assault rifle," Colonel Fury said.

"Going to need something I can maneuver once I'm inside," Barrett said as he strapped the knife to his belt and the pistol to his right leg.

"Indeed," Colonel Fury said, "Now, when do you want to leave?"

Barrett picked up a twenty-round magazine for the R5 and slapped it into the rifle.

"Immediately," he said.

 _Five hours later_ …

Two guards in the northern tower of Ms. Rochelle's castle were talking about the blonde bombshell the stupid Americans left behind as they ran with their tails between their legs.

What they didn't know was that several hundred yards away, a pair of M1580 binoculars was watching them.

Barrett had covered himself in a bundle of moss and leaves to act as a make-shift ghillie blanket.

They both carried SIG SG 552s with mounted flashlights, DBAL D2 laser pointers, and Trijicon ACOG scopes.

The sniper in the eastern tower had set his DTA SRS-A1 down next to him to have a smoke.

Knowing how an enemy moves can be a huge advantage for a Ghost Warrior, it would help him determine how to plan his assault.

The castle was almost completely made of stone, perfect for sneaking, not to mention there was a storm front moving in that evening which would disguise his movements perfectly.

As he was examining the south wall, he noticed a small crack that traveled all the way up the wall that he could easily fit his hands into: perfect for climbing.

Barrett pressed two fingers to his earpiece, "Nest, this is Platinum Cobra," Barrett said, "Nest acknowledge."

"This is Nest," Colonel Fury said, "What do you have Cobra?"

"I think I've found a way in," he said, "I will make my assault tonight."

"Indeed," Colonel Fury said, "Bring our girl home Captain."

"She'll be back in time for dinner before you know it," Barrett said.

 _That night_ …

The storm that was rolling in was in no way a hurricane, but the thunder was booming, the two guards patrolling the wall kept on talking about how nice Ms. Marvel looked.

They turned around to check on a sudden whistle they heard over the rain, and two bursts from a fully-automatic assault rifle dropped them like stones.

Running over to the bodies, Barrett grabbed them by their legs and dragged them out of sight as he checked his surroundings: clear.

The scaling of the crack in the wall wasn't exactly a small feat, especially when it had been raining for about two hours prior.

Barrett paused just a few inches below the top when he heard two more men talking about the rain, a departure from calling Ms. Marvel a hot, stupid American.

As soon as they turned around, Barrett slowly raised himself onto the ledge and drew his knife and 1911.

He grabbed the first one around the throat, driving the knife into his ribs, getting his lungs, then putting a suppressed .45 round in between the second guard's eyes.

The first guard still tried to scream, but he didn't get the chance as Barrett yanked his neck sharply to the right, and he went limp in his arms.

As he let the man fall to the ground, the knife slid out of the man's ribcage and began dripping with blood.

Taking a moment to observe it he wondered what type of blood he had pulsing through his own veins.

He didn't have time to think as he heard footsteps approaching, quickly kicking the bodies off the edge, he jumped into cover behind a low wall, and watched from behind cover as two guards walked by him.

Navigating the grounds without getting caught in the spotlight was a small obstacle: over the years wear and tear on the walls of the castle had left debris scattered all over the place, and there was the fact that the guards had moved equipment around.

The security office was just ahead, a quick magazine change would be all he really needed to.

Of course, everyone was in close proximity so timing it perfectly would be trouble, but not too much as he charged across the grounds, and threw himself into the door right as a single thunderclap exploded in the skies above them.

The four men inside turned to see Barrett drop one of the guards with four rounds to the chest.

The others reached for their weapons, but as Barrett slid across the counter he landed against, he dropped one who managed to get his hand on his S&W M&P only to have Barrett fire five rounds, throwing him out of his chair as he fell forward.

The third managed to get his pistol out of the holster, only to have Barrett fire five rounds, dropping him against the floor.

The fourth managed to pick up his M4 only to have Barrett empty the rest of the magazine into his body.

Barrett landed on the floor and walked over to the security camera station: he found Ms. Marvel on camera 6. The room was about five feet by seven feet. By the flat, square layout of the cell, the view of the trees through the small window he could see that she was most likely on the fourth floor on the west side of the castle.

He then noticed the number of injuries on her, but he didn't have time to think of that as he knew he had a mission to achieve.

Walking over to the exit, he quickly, but steadily ascended the steps, making sure to scan the area in front of him.

As he arrived on the third floor, he suddenly heard a series of footsteps above him.

He jumped into cover behind the archway, he quickly unscrewed the lightbulb above him as he heard two guards walk past him, and walk down the hall.

There was defiantly heavy security above him, he was on the right track, and there was no way he could get by all of them.

Looking at the side wall he realized something, old architects of medieval castles would often build small spaces between rooms to maximize soundproofing.

Going through the cells, he finally found the one that should have been right below Ms. Marvel's.

He made sure to pack a small amount of C4 before leaving the helicarrier, a small piece against the wall, a small blasting cap, and a chance to wait for the thunder to explode was all he needed to blow a hole in the wall, and open a passage between the two walls.

The supports were wood so as he was climbing them he needed to be careful as he scaled the beams to where he hypothesized Ms. Marvel was located.

One of the bricks was loose, and all he had to do was simply pull it out, only to find himself staring at Ms. Marvel's gloves crossed behind her back, covering the bottom of her costume.

Trying his best not to touch her, he knocked two more bricks out of place, and let them fall to the ground floor of the castle before whispering, "Carol Danvers," Ms. Marvel looked as far as she could over her shoulder to see someone looking up at her through a ten inch by eight inch hole in the wall, "I'm with SHIELD, here to get you out of her."

"Who are you," Ms. Marvel asked.

"I'll explain later," Barrett said, "Can you free yourself?"

"No," Ms. Marvel said, "The chains are made of Aniumantium. I can buckle them, but I won't be able to break them."

"Alright then," Barrett said, "Guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way."

"Explosives," Ms. Marvel asked.

"And risk harming the VIP," Barrett asked as he rummaged around in his satchel, "I may be young, but I don't want to know I don't want to get on Commander Fury's bad side."

"Then how," Ms. Marvel asked.

She got her answer when Barrett dropped a small bag on the edge of the opening and produced a small device connected by a telescopic rail, "New SHIELD technology," he said as he attached them to the cuffs, and magnetically locked them in place.

A simple push and the device began to emit a small high-pitched whirl before there was the distinct smell of melting metal.

Aniumantium gives off a distinct nickel-like smell when it starts to melt, the two halves that Barrett placed them on were right over the locking mechanism, so as soon as it melted through the mechanism, the lock simply popped off, and Carol was able to free herself.

"Thanks," she said as she turned around to face the hole, "You have a plan for getting us out of here?"

"If you can open a bigger hole in this wall, then yes," Barrett said.

Carol simply punched the wall, causing Barrett to shield his face as the dust settled, "That big enough," she asked.

"Yep," Barrett said as Carol entered the well with him, only to have the two guards standing outside her cell to turn and see her enter a hole in the wall.

As soon as they entered, they had no time as Barrett ripped the 1911 out of its holster, and emptied the pistol into the two of them.

"Timetable just moved up," Barrett said as he reloaded the 1911, holstered the pistol, and using both hands as breaks, slid down the void to the first floor where Ms. Marvel had already arrived.

"What now," Ms. Marvel asked.

"Just through there please," Barrett said as he pointed at the wall to his left.

Ms. Marvel planted her arm through the wall, knocking it down, and allowing Barrett to enter back into the control room.

"Which way now," Ms. Marvel asked.

"Out the way I came," Barrett said as he walked over to the door to see the sounds inside the castle were completely ignored by the men in the courtyard.

As they were making their way back across the courtyard, Ms. Rochelle was walking to the cells to personally interrogate Ms. Marvel.

Her hair was pinned upwards in a double-bun, and she wore a pink dress with to cuts outs in the sleeves over the biceps and forearms and an oval was cut out over her top to reveal the top of her cleavage.

Her high heels made a sharp clicking sound as she walked down the halls with her guards, "She has yet to reveal anything," the guard walking with her said.

"That will change today," Ms. Rochelle said as she handed the guard a pulse rifle, and smiled, "If she refuses to give us anything, use this on her as much as you want."

As she arrived on the fourth floor, she saw most of the guards watching the finals of the soccer (football for European viewers) match when she noticed the door to Ms. Marvel's cell was wide open.

She rushed up to see the two guards she had posted outside were dead, the chains were on the floor, there was a huge gaping hole in the wall, and Ms. Marvel was missing.

"Uh-oh," the guard said as he looked at Ms. Rochelle who ran over to the window.

As soon as she saw Barrett and Ms. Marvel making their way across the last remaining yards of the courtyard, she screamed, "ESCAPE! ESCAPE!"

Alarms then started going off all across the grounds as Barrett turned around to see the guards grabbing their weapons.

"Now we can jump," Barrett said as he and Ms. Marvel jumped off the second level of the courtyard, allowing Ms. Marvel's flight to slowly guide them to safety.

Several guards lined up on the edge of the wall to fire at them, "This how you saw the end of this rescue mission going," Ms. Marvel asked.

"Not exactly," Barrett said as they ran into the woods, bullets whistling everywhere, and the sound of alarms slowly fading as they ran further and further away.

The Quinjet pilot waiting for them immediately spooled up the engines as he saw the two of them running through the tree line.

The two of them jumped on board just as the jet began rising into the air, and most of Ms. Rochelle's men came running through the tree line after them.

Before they could raise their weapons though, the back gate of the jet closed, and the jet rocketed off towards safety.

"Not the worst rescue I've been involved in," Carol said as she sat across from Barrett, "Now… you want to tell me your name?"

"My name is Barrett White," he said, "I'm SHIELD's newest weapon."

"What does that mean," Ms. Marvel asked.

"You'll get your answers when we arrive," Barrett said.

 _What do you think of that now…_


End file.
